The Angel of Darkness
by BlackViper98
Summary: Many eons ago, one devil snuck their into Heaven and performed a heinous crime against God himself. This devil defiled one of God's angels, but he was found out, and God stuck him down in a fit rage. But the damage had already been dealt. Which lead to the birth of a Nephalem. The babe was cast out into the Void, where God thought it would die both peacefully and mercifully.


**This is my first story, so all criticism is accepted. If enough people take interest in this, I'll continue writing. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this prologue and await your reviews.**

Within the the endless, swirling void, floated a solitary castle. The castle has many tall towers, each lined with crenellations. The stone was of a dark grey colour that held a soft, eerie aethereal glow. At the centre of the castle's domain was a tall spire that reached higher than the rest. Within this towering spire, a figure slowly climbed the winding staircase to the library at its peak. Once at the top, the figure ambled his way to a shelf and pulled from it a book with a worn spine. He placed the book upon a table and opened it to a specific page, which read as such:

 _In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows of war first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of scorn, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he walked the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Bloodied Plains seeking vengeance against the lords who had wronged him. He wore the a Cloak of the Immaterial, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him...the Angel of Darkness._

 _Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the chaos that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Night Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the Biblical with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none had before._

 _And in his conquest against the Three, his prowess was shown. In his crusade, the eldritch bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might he crushed the obsidian pillars of their armies. He set forth without pity upon the denizens of the supernatural. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, the Angel of Darkness sought to end the dominion of the Biblical._

 _The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Heaven and Hell across eons, and each battle etched terror in the hearts of the being that read them. They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the belligerent. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting._

 _None could stand before the Three but the Angel of Darkness. Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into all. But from the ashes of the dead rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Beast, of immeasurable power and ferocity. He strode upon the plain and faced the Angel of Darkness, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. The Beast fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen at the Dark Angel's hand, but there fell the Beast, and in his defeat the Three were routed._

 _And in his terrible rancor between worlds and through time, the Night Walker found the Snake who shall not be named, but in their heresy was loyal to his evil cause. The Snake adorned the Angel of Darkness in a mighty armour, wrought in the forges of the Void, impenetrable and unyielding. With sword and shield of adamantine strength, the Angel of Darkness set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his savagery to the Void._

 _Yet as the mighty Beast fell and dread engulfed the armies of the Three, the Three banded together and laid a trap to capture this scourge. Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Night Walker sought prey in the homes of the Three. And blinded by his fervor, the lure drew him in. The Three brought down their might upon the Dark Angel, and in his defeat a grace was returned to the scourge. The Angel of Darkness returned to his eldritch immaterial leaving the mark of the Dark Angel burned upon the ground, a warning to all of the Bible that the terror now gone must never return. There he remains still, and ever more, in silent suffering._

Closing the book, he leaned back in the chair, mulling over the memory of all the scars he'd received from the Dark Angel. A tired sigh left his lips. "So well known yet so little know about," he mused, "if only everyone knew what I know."

Many eons ago, one devil snuck their into Heaven and performed a heinous crime against God himself. This devil defiled one of God's angels, but he was found out, and God stuck him down in a fit rage. But the damage had already been dealt. Which lead to the birth of a Nephalem. The babe twas cast out into the Void, where God thought it would die both peacefully and mercifully. However, as fate would have it, he was found by the Snake and the Lizard, and raised as their own. Becoming the Angel of Darkness.

Getting up from his chair, he moved to the window. Whilst stare out into the ever-shifting Void, he was meet with a vision of a school in Japan that would become important in future events.

"This should be _interesting_."


End file.
